1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is directed to a method for buffering data wherein data are transmitted from a data source to a data store and are stored there on a storage medium having a variable available storage capacity. A buffer memory is provided for intermediate storage of the data. The buffer memory has a prescribed physical storage capacity.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In a transmission of data from a data source to an asynchronous data storage, the use of a buffer memory between the data source and the data storage is required. The data storage records the data on a storage medium which can be designed as a magnetic storage medium such as a magnetic tape, floppy disk or magnetic disk, or which can be fashioned as an optical plate or paper. When the storage medium is full, i.e. when there is no longer any space for storing data, there is the risk that data which are still situated in the buffer memory could be lost. This problem increases with increasing size of buffer memory.